Conventionally, during a mission, data is acquired (and/or updated) and stored by a military aircraft. In some cases, such data is stored in a storage module in an electromagnetically sealed bay of the military aircraft, with the electromagnetically sealed bay having one or more electromagnetically sealed panels. Conventionally, after one or more missions are completed, the data is retrieved by removing the sealed panel and physically accessing the data storage module, which for example may include physically removing the data storage module, or one or more storage media of a storage module, from the aircraft. Removal and then replacement of the sealed panel can lead to increased turnaround and/or maintenance times.
In the field of civilian aircraft, wireless communication of data between an aircraft and ground side equipment, whilst on the ground, is known. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 7,835,734.